Bond of Flame
by BrOkEnEnGliSh13
Summary: Revised version to be published 03/10/11
1. Prologue: Got it memorized?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, they all belong to SQUARE ENIX. **

-

-

-

-

_Who am I? _

**Blood dripped from the young girl's forehead, she held up the crimson fluid on her hand, watching as it gleamed in the pale moonlight. **

_Where am I?_

**She took in her surroundings, a city, a town maybe? But then, where were all the people? Why was nobody there?**

_Why does it hurt?_

**She clutched the place on her chest where her heart should be. Pain began to overwhelm her. She fell to her knees, still holding herself.**

"**Make it stop!" She cried, her body shaking violently.**

_Where's my heart?! _

"**It's not there!" **

_Who is that?_

**A figure stepped from the shadows, the dark of night making it difficult to see, but the fact that it wore a black cloak with a hood didn't help either. **

"**I can make the pain go away for you, but you'll have to come with me." The figure said, making his way closer to her. At least, she assumed it was a man. His voice was deeper than that of a woman's. **

"**Who are you?" She asked timidly. **

**The man removed his hood, revealing fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes with teardrop-shaped tattoos beneath them.**

"**The name's Axel, got it memorized?" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Well, that's it for now. Tell me if you liked it, and if you want to know what happens next! Reviews are welcome, and any flames will be used to help Axel make my breakfast. **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter One: Nobody

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate repeating myself, so yeah, just read the disclaimer in the prologue. **

**Okay hear it is, the first official chapter of the story. So, please enjoy the fic!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**The name's Axel, got it memorized?"**

**The girl blinked. **

_Axel? Who's that?_

**Axel sighed, he hated being the Organization's delivery boy, sent to fetch the Nobodies that drifted into Twilight Town like this girl. Make them an offer to join the Organization, wait for them to decide, and if they said "No". . . Well, then the Superior would take things into his own hands. Axel didn't really want to think about what happened to THOSE Nobodies. It made him cringe. **

"**How do I know I can trust you?" The girl asked.**

**This made Axel chuckle. **

"**Well, even if you did know, how would you know what trust _feels _like?" Axel asked, a smug grin on his face. **

**The girl looked at him confused.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You can't feel _it_ there anymore, can you? You can't even remember feeling it at all, all you know is _it's_ gone." Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking directly at the girl. **

**She touched herself directly below her left breast, the pain had stopped, but now all she felt was void. No heartbeat. Nothing . . . **

"**See what I mean?" Axel chimed, leaning against a nearby wall. **

_What am I? _

"**Am I dead?" She asked. She had to be. Without a heart, you can't be alive. **

**Axel sighed once again, he really hated having to explain this ALL of the time, but oh well! **

"**I guess you could say that," The red head said, running his hand through his hair, "We're what people call, the nonexistent ones, we're Nobodies. Nobodies are 'beings' 'born' from people who have lost their hearts to darkness, and _we're_ kinda like 'leftovers'."**

**God, no wonder Zexion had such a complex! Facts like that would make anyone a bit on the Emo side. **

"**How can I be a Nobody!?" The girl demanded, rising to her feet. "I'm still here! Doesn't that make me a somebody?"She asked, sounding a bit less angry than she had been before. **

"**Look, kid," Axel held out his arms, expressing his exasperation, "I don't make the rules, that's just how things are. I don't like it any more than you do, but if you come with me, I can guarantee you that the people of Organization XIII can help you. They all want the same thing you do. Their hearts back"**

**She gave him a questioning look. She still doubted him. He said so himself that he was a Nobody, and he came from an Organization of other Nobodies, others like them. Was it normal for Nobodies to _feel_ so helpless the way she did? If so, then how could even an organization full of them, possibly help her?**

"**Trust me," Axel said, a grin on his face as he held an arm out to her, motioning for her to take his hand.**

"**I don't know . . . What that feels like, remember?" She said bitterly, and reluctantly accepted his hand. **

**Axel frowned, just what he needed, a newbie with an attitude. As if Larxene wasn't bad enough. With a swift motion of his hand, Axel and the girl made their way through a dark portal, and Axel felt semi-relieved that she didn't ask about that, thankfully with everything he had just told her, nothing could surprise her, which meant she wouldn't ask any more questions. **

"**Axel?"**

**Axel winced, he spoke too soon . . . **

"**What?" **

**He sounded slightly annoyed. **

"**Thank you."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I thought the ending was cute. Come on, Roxas wouldn't be completely ungrateful to Axel for finding her, now would she? I hope you all enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it! **

**R&R Please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter Two: What's in a name?

**A/N: I just want to take the time to thank those who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to an authoress to get reviews! It's like giving Axel a Roxas plushie on his birthday! **

**Disclaimer: Like I said, see the prologue . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It hadn't taken Axel all that long to bring the girl back to headquarters, not long at all. On the way, however, Axel had taken that time to actually look at the girl he had, retrieved? Rescued? No matter, the point was that he had her. **

**She had blonde hair that stopped in the very middle of her back in what seemed to be a spiked fashion, although it was a lot less spiked then his own hair; much more soft, crystal blue eyes, her clothing was nothing but a simple gray slip of a dress, and was that . . . Blood dripping down her forehead? **

"**Did you hit your head, or something?" Axel had asked nonchalantly as they walked through the almost never-ending void. **

**She looked at him, slightly confused. She seemed to look that way often when he asked, or said something.**

"**Excuse me?"**

**Axel pointed to his own forehead, making reference to her injury.**

"**Huh?" She touched her forehead, pulling her hand back to see her own blood. "Oh, I must've forgotten about that." She admitted sheepishly. **

**Axel rolled his eyes. He shuffled around his coat pocket for a minute then pulled out a black handkerchief.**

**He handed it to her. **

"**Use this to stop the bleeding." **

**She took it, mumbling a quiet "thanks" as she placed it against the cut, wincing a bit as it came in contact with the sensitive flesh.**

**The heart-shaped moon, the light of Kingdom Hearts, shone brightly in the night sky. The only light in a world of eternal night, save the brightly colored neon signs that illuminated the shady buildings. **

"**Where are we?" The girl asked, staring in awe at her new surroundings. **

"**Nowhere," Axel replied. It was the truth. This world shouldn't exist, the same as they shouldn't. **

**A giant castle loomed off in the distance. **

"**That's where we're going, got it memorized?" Axel said, already sensing the girl's burning curiosity.**

"**Why do you keep saying that?" **

**To which, Axel thought, _Why, do you keep answering my questions with ones you just make up?!_**

"**Well?" She asked again.**

"**Because, I don't like having kids make me repeat myself." Axel replied, his left eye twitching slightly.**

"**I'm not a kid!" She yelled, glaring at the red head.**

**Axel smirked.**

"**You look like a shrimp to me, kid," He said, enjoying her little outbursts.**

"**I have a name you know!" **

**Axel raised an eyebrow, "Do you now, care to tell me what it is then, kid?" He teased.**

**Just as she was about to make a retort, her angry expression faded, replaced by a confused one. **

_What is my name?_

"**I – I can't remember." She said, the look of confusion giving way to sadness. **

**Axel's smirk faded, now he felt like a jerk. He knew _that_ feeling, the feeling of not even knowing your own name, of not being able to remember. He ran his fingers through his hair, and with a heavy sigh, placed a gentle hand on the girl's back.**

"**Look, forget what I said. When I first came here, I couldn't remember my name either." Axel said, thinking back to when _they_ had found him. "But the organization, they'll give you a new one. So, don't worry about it. All right?"**

**She nodded, giving Axel a faint, but still visible smile.**

**They continued walking, an awkward silence seemed to have settled down between the two now. Axel didn't mind, it would have been difficult trying to talk then with all the Heartless that were now watching them.**

"**Damn." Axel grumbled. **

**He really wasn't in the mood for a fight.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger!**

**Finally, I got to describe Roxas! XD Poor thing, she still doesn't have her name though. Don't worry, she'll get that next chapter, I'm sick of having to refer to Roxas as she, the girl, or her. LOL. Eh, but that's the way, the story flows children. **

**R&R Please and thank you! **


	4. Chapter Three: Demyx to the rescue!

**A/N: Yes, I know I've been updating this fic rather quickly, but I can't help it! I love this story! Thanks again to those who review, it makes me keep writing, which, from what I've been hearing, makes you happy.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm not even gonna bother. You guys know I don't own them, come on. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Vexen stared at the giant glass window of Organization XIII headquarters. He gave a low growl, and muttered something that was inaudible to all but himself.**

"**What's taking No. 8 so long!?"**

**He had received his orders from the Superior: **

**Retrieve the girl. **

**If he had known that Axel would take so long, Vexen would have taken her back himself. **

"**Now, now, Vexy! Don't worry, I'm sure Axel has your little toy."**

**Vexen closed his eyes, seething, turning around he came face to face with the Savage Nymph herself . . . **

**Larxene. **

"**What do you want No. 12? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm rather busy right now." Vexen said, not even bothering faking any sort of politeness. **

**Larxene let out a high-pitched laugh, like nails on a chalkboard. **

"**Haven't you looked out your stoop lately, Vexy?" Larxene said, her lips curling into a smirk as she moved a stray hair strand out of her face. "Or did you just not notice the swarm of Heartless? Rather careless of you, don't you think?"**

"**Silence, No. 12!" Vexen snapped, Larxene really was pushing it. **

"**Even for Axel, there are too many of them. If I were you, Vexy, I'd send in reinforcements." **

**And with that, Larxene vanished, without another word to him, her wretched laughter echoing after her. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Heartless were everywhere, surrounding Axel and the girl. Most of them were regular Shadow Heartless, but then there were the Neoshadow heartless with them as well, those were slightly more challenging than the rest. **

_Sora!_

_Keyblade!_

_Keyblade! _

**The Heartless hissed motioning toward the girl, who, at the present moment Axel was trying to keep out of their reach.**

"**Stay behind me," Axel whispered to her, receiving a nod in response. He turned back to the large swarm of Heartless, "Sora isn't here!" He yelled. **

**The Heartless kept their advance, not caring, their babbled hissing never ceasing.**

_Give her to us! _

_Sora!_

_Keyblade!_

_Nobody!_

"**Talk about being dense," Axel said with a grin before summoning his chakram. "Here, let me clear things UP FOR YOU!" **

**With a loud yell, Axel brought his two fists together, and in a flash created a giant wall of flame that separated them from the Heartless. **

**It wouldn't last long, but just enough to distract them until he figured out a plan. He had to get rid of these Heartless, and at the same time make sure the girl would stay safe. **

**Why were they out here in the first place? **

"**Whoa, dude! Had I known you already had things under control, I would've stayed back at HQ!"**

**Axel turned around, there with his usual stupid smirk, was Demyx. **

"**What are you doing here?" Axel asked, half grateful, and half wishing there was something that would make the mullet-haired boy just go away.**

**Demyx frowned. **

"**Well if that's how you're going to be about it, maybe I'll just leave." **

**Axel sighed, "I'm sorry all right, I guess I could use your help." He apologized.**

**Demyx grinned, "Now that sounds more like it!" He said happily. **

**Axel turned around to face the girl again, she looked terrified. **

"**Hey, sorry about this but I need you to go with Demyx back to the castle okay?" Axel said, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. **

"**Demyx?" She said questioningly.**

**Demyx popped up beside her, a wide grin on his face. **

"**Yo!"**

**Axel sighed, "He's a complete idiot, but I trust him."**

**Demyx frowned again.**

"**Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay?" Axel said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.**

**She nodded.**

"**Okay." **

"**Okay then, my job is to escort you back to HQ!" Demyx said, taking the new girl by the hand. "So, I suggest we leave before the pyromaniac burns off all your pretty hair." **

**Axel glared.**

"**Like I said, let's get out of here!"**

**With a quick motion of his hand, Demyx opened up a portal like Axel had earlier, carefully making sure they were both inside before he closed it again.**

**Axel once again turned his attention back to the Heartless, making his firewall dissipate as he did so. The Heartless were once again back in view.**

**Axel smirked.**

"**BURN BABY!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**And I must end the chapter here! I'm sorry, I know I said Roxas would finally get her name, but it's late and I'm tired. I promise you though that Roxas will in fact get her name next chapter. By the way, what did you all think of Demyx? Did I keep him in character? I hope so. Sorry for the lack of Roxas in this chapter also.**

**R&R Please and thank you! **


	5. Chapter Four: Take his name

**A/N: Special thanks to Sasunaru-rikusora-akuroku for all the reviews! This chapter is for her! It's longer than the rest, so I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Demyx led the girl through the portal. **

"**I sure hope Axel knows what he's doing." **

**There was a sigh from behind him.**

**Demyx turned around, _she_ was looking kind of depressed, even for a Nobody. **

"**What's eating you?" Demyx asked. **

**She blinked. **

"**What?" **

**Demyx sighed, this girl was kinda slow, however, he had to admit that she was kinda cute. He was rather fond of blondes, except for maybe Larxene, that was his one exception. Not that anyone could blame him, after all, she did like to try and kill him with her thunderbolts whenever he got near her.**

"**I mean, what's bothering you?" Demyx asked again.**

"**Everything that's happened so far, it's real, isn't it? It can't just be a dream." She said, looking down at her feet.**

"**I don't think so, besides then I would have to be dreaming, and Nobodies can't dream." Demyx replied thoughtfully.**

"**Axel, he'll be okay, won't he?"**

**Demyx smiled. **

"**Don't worry about him. It'll take more than a bunch of Heartless to put out that hothead's fire." Demyx said, making the girl smile a little. "He'll probably be back at HQ before we even get there."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel had managed to wipe out half of the Heartless with his chakram, but the still kept managing to regroup. **

_Bring back Sora!_

_Bring back the Keyblade!_

_Give them to us!_

"**For the last time," Axel bellowed, "Sora isn't here!" **

**A Neoshadow Heartless lunged at him.**

_Lies!_

**Axel avoided the assault, slicing the Heartless in two with his chakram. **

"**Who else wants some!?" **

**Several more Heartless gathered around him.**

_Where's Sora?! _

_Sora!_

**Just as Axel was about to strike, they started to retreat back into the shadows.**

"**I didn't think so!" **

_Not here . . . _

_Keyblade master . . . _

_Sora . . . _

_Not here . . . _

**Axel never really did care for Heartless. They were only good for one thing: Gathering hearts. But to try and speak with one, was like talking to someone with the door closed. **

**Finally, now he could get back to headquarters. **

**Hopefully, Demyx hadn't managed to screw anything up . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They came to the end of the portal, Demyx still holding the girl's hand. **

"**Vexen will be waiting for us on the other side," Demyx explained, "From there, he'll take you to the Superior." **

"**Vexen?" The girl asked, tilting her head to one side.**

"**Don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough. Ah! There we go!" **

**The two stepped into the castle, Demyx closing the portal behind him. **

**Demyx let go of his hold on his rescue-ee. He turned around to face her, smiling, holding his arms outstretched over his head.**

"**Welcome to Organization XIII's headquarters!" **

"**DEMYX!" **

**Demyx and the girl turned around, coming face to face with an older man, he didn't really seem too happy to see them.**

**Vexen scowled.**

"**Where is Axel?" **

**Demyx frowned.**

"**Don't I at least get a pat on the back for a job well done?" He asked.**

**Vexen growled with annoyance.**

"**He stayed behind to take care of the Heartless. He told me to bring the girl to you. So much for gratitude, I'm out of here!"**

**Demyx turned back to the girl, a smile on his face.**

"**Good luck!"**

**And with that, he vanished.**

**Vexen rubbed his temples, that boy gave him a real headache. He turned his attention to the _girl_, frowning at her appearance. He really didn't feel like presenting her to the Superior in her disheveled state, but orders were orders. **

**She looked at him, suddenly feeling very nervous, and began to fiddle with Axel's handkerchief that she until recently had been holding against her forehead.**

"**Well, don't just stand there all day. Follow me. And DON'T touch anything." Vexen said with a heavy sigh, sounding rather exasperated.**

"**Right!" The girl replied, following after the Chilly Academic. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel had returned to the Organization's headquarters, somewhat tired from his battle with the Heartless. He looked around for Demyx, Vexen, and any sign of the girl. There was nothing. **

"**Damn it, Demyx!"Axel swore loudly. **

"**Simmer down, Axel. The girl is with Vexen. They're on their way to see the Superior." **

**Axel turned around, Demyx was there leaning against a nearby wall, plucking at his giant sitar, and looking rather put out. **

**Axel grinned, "Well Demyx, congratulations! You actually did something right for a change." He teased the blonde, earning a glare in the process.**

"**Shut up, I don't want to hear it right now." Demyx said, still plucking away at his sitar looking rather pitiful. **

**Axel's grin faded, "What's wrong with you?" He asked. **

"**He's just pouting because Vexen didn't tell him 'thank you'."**

**Demyx groaned, not _her_, anyone but _her_. **

**Axel rolled his eyes, great, just what he needed.**

**Larxene gave an indignant 'hmpf!'. **

"**Well, I can see where I'm not wanted!" She huffed, turning to leave. **

**Demyx grumbled. **

"**Keep walking, I doubt you'll have much luck elsewhere." **

**Axel chuckled. **

"**What was that you little insect!?" Larxene yelled, readying her kunai, all of which were pointed at Demyx. **

"**That's enough!" **

**Vexen appeared through one of his portals, his arms crossed over his chest. **

"**Where's the girl?" Larxene asked, lowering her kunai.**

"**She's with the Superior, of course. I had to deliver her to him myself, because No. 8 decided to take his sweet time doing so, then he sent THIS fool to do his job."**

"**Watch it, old man." Axel said, getting on the defensive. "I would've brought the girl to you, had you mentioned earlier the Heartless would be after her!"**

"**Learn your place, No. 8!" Vexen yelled, "Such disrespect won't be tolerated! And what do you mean that_ they_ were after her?" **

**Axel scoffed, "As if you don't know, you're the one with all the facts around here. You tell me!" He took a moment, waiting for some snide remark, but there was none. He continued, "They kept talking about Sora, and the Keyblade. Stupid things, they thought the girl was Sora."**

**Vexen's eyes lit up with interest. **

"**Did they now? Well, that is interesting. They thought that girl was the Keyblade master? Are you sure?"**

**Axel nodded. **

"**Very interesting indeed, I may have to report this to the Superior."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**She stood, waiting for the one they called their 'Superior'. All she knew, was that they called him by that title. Vexen really wasn't the social type, so she learned nothing else. **

**It was cold up where she was, they, meaning her and Vexen, had climbed several floors of stairs just to get wherever 'there' was. The moon was shining very brightly, and in this room she had a very nice view of it. **

"**Do you like it?" **

**The girl turned around, startled. **

**A man with long silver hair, and burning yellow eyes stared back at her. He was accompanied by another man with blue hair, his only other recognizable feature, was the 'X' shaped-scar that was etched across his forehead.**

**The silver-haired man smiled at her, but it wasn't a smile like the one's from Axel and Demyx, his seemed almost cruel. **

"**My name is Xemnas," He introduced himself, then he turned to the other man beside him, "And this is Saix." He smiled at her once again, causing a chill to run down her spine. **

**She held her breath. Maybe he would just speak to her. Maybe she didn't have to say anything. **

"**I had the others bring you here, because I thought maybe you would be the one." **

"**The one?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. **

"**Yes, you are the one who can make this Organization complete." Xemnas said, looking off to the moon as he did. "Become the final member of Organization XIII, help us restore that which was so wrongfully taken from us, help us, and we can help you."**

**They could help her. Axel was right. This was it!**

**Xemnas turned to face her once again.**

"**All you have to do, is give your will to me and this Organization." He said, walking toward her, stopping only a couple feet short. "Obey orders without question, and do not show mercy to those who would threaten to destroy all that which we have strived for." **

**She thought about this for a moment. Obey them and give up her will? She shook away any doubt she was having. She couldn't turn back now. She wanted to exist, to be somebody, instead of nobody.**

"**I'll obey you." **

**Xemnas grinned. **

"**Then take _his_ name," Xemnas said with outstretched arms, "Take on the name of the Keyblade master, the one whom you shadow, Sora, No! Roxas!" **

**Roxas clutched her chest, pain once again engulfing her, bringing her to her knees. **

**The man, the one called Saix, walked over to her, holding something in his hands.**

"**Welcome to the Organization. . . Roxas." Saix said coldly, dropping a black bundle beside the blonde. **

**That was all Roxas remembered before blacking out. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It's finally finished! Yay! Roxas finally got her name, just like I said she would. I'm going to sleep now, it's 2:00am here where I live and I have school tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. **

**R&R Please and thank you! **


	6. Chapter Five: Breakfast In Bed

**A/N: Okay wow, it's been forever since I've updated and for that I do apologize. Originally I had posted this yesterday but it was a rush job and I thought it could've been a lot better so I took it off and fixed it. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this before, see the Prologue. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Organization was complete now with its recent addition.**

**No. 13**

**Roxas.**

_Roxas_

**Axel kept saying the name over and over again in his mind.**

_Roxas_

**Axel had been watching the young girl while she slept. It had been several hours already, but still . . . Everything she had just went through in the past twenty-four hours had been a lot for anyone to take in. After Roxas had met with their Superior, he had been sent in to retrieve her and place her in one of the spare bedrooms of the castle. He was surprised that Roxas had actually joined them, at first, he didn't think she had what it took. **

_Roxas_

**That name . . . It seemed familiar somehow.**

_Sora_

**Axel smirked, so that was it then. That's why those heartless were after her, because she was the nobody of that boy, the one who had lost his heart to the darkness, only to be pulled back into the light by his friends. This was **_her._

**It was then that a pair of crystal blue eyes fluttered open.**

"**Well, what do you know?" Axel chuckled, "Sleeping Beauty's awake." **

**Roxas stared blankly at Axel for a moment. Then as if it had all suddenly came flooding back to her, the events that took place last night, she bolted upright in her bed.**

"**What happened?! Where am I?! Ow, my head!" Roxas slowly laid back down against the soft pillows.**

**Axel pressed a gloved finger to Roxas's lips.**

"**Shh, it's okay." He said giving her a small smile. "You're still at headquarters, congrats for making it into the Organization. I didn't think you'd actually join us at first, but I'm glad . . . I'm glad you proved me wrong kiddo."**

**Roxas sat up again, only this time she did it slowly. "Have you been watching me, this whole time, Axel?" She asked. **

**Axel suddenly turned about as red as his hair.**

"**Well, yeah, I'm mean, well, somebody had to!" **

**There was a knock at the door. **

"**Axel, hey let me in already! Quit hogging Roxy!" **

"**Go away, Demyx!" **

**Roxas giggled.**

"**Ah, I hear her giggling! Hey! Roxas! It's me, Demyx! I brought you breakfast!"**

**Axel growled.**

"**Actually Axel, I am kinda hungry." Roxas said meekly. **

**Axel sighed, "Fine!" He yelled, getting up to open the door for Demyx.**

**When the door opened, Demyx came in beaming and holding a tray of what looked like it could be toast and oatmeal. **

**Axel wrinkled his nose, "What happened to Xaladin? I thought he was in charge of cooking." He said finally turning away from the mess Demyx had deemed as breakfast. **

"**Ah, well you see, the Superior banned him after an incident involving those spear thingies of his." Demyx said with a nervous laugh after seeing the horrified expression on Roxas's face. "Anyway, eat up Roxas!" **

**Roxas nodded, taking a bite of toast. To her surprise, it actually tasted good. **

"**Dis if greaft!" The blonde said through a mouth full of toast.**

"**See Axel, Roxas thinks my cooking is good!" Demyx said with a triumphant grin.**

**Axel rolled his eyes.**

"**So, how are ya feeling Roxas?"Demyx asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed. **

**Roxas swallowed another bite of toast. "I'm okay," She replied. **

**Demyx smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. We were all wondering whether or not you'd make it." He said moving a piece of hair out of his face.**

"**So I hear." Roxas said as she started on her oatmeal.**

"**You better hurry." **

**Roxas and Demyx turned their attention back to Axel who was making his way out the bedroom door. He turned back to face Roxas.**

"**Now that you're awake, the Superior's ordered me to make sure you know the rules of the Organization, as well as know your way around." Axel said. "I'll be waiting."**

**Demyx sighed, "Axel's right. You'd better hurry." He said, getting up after Axel. **

**Roxas blinked as she finished the last bit of her oatmeal. Oh well, better do as they say! Making sure the boys were out of site, she began to change out of her gray dress and into her Organization jacket that she guessed Axel had set aside on a nearby desk. **

**As she zipped up the jacket, Roxas noticed a folded up piece of paper in one of its pockets. She opened it and read:**

_No. 13, Roxas, after your tour of headquarters with No. 8, please report back to me._

_- Xemnas_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thank goodness chapter 5 is done! I caught a cold so this was hard to finish, but I am happy with the end result. I hope you all are too! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter Six: A Trio of Sorts

**A/N: Wow, two new chapters! So soon?! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, huzzah! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It would be BDSM for them all if I did, except maybe Larxene . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_No. 13, Roxas, after your tour of headquarters with No. 8, please report back to me._

_- Xemnas_

**Roxas folded the note and carefully slipped it back into her pocket. She was dreading going back to see the Superior, to see Xemnas. He made her feel uneasy.**

"**Roxas, are you done yet?"Came Axel's voice.**

"**I'm coming!" **

**Roxas closed the door behind her as she left.**

"**Finally! What is it with girls? You all take so damn long getting dressed, that it's ridiculous!" Axel exclaimed.**

**Roxas raised an eyebrow, "What's your problem?" She asked.**

**Geez, one minute Axel was being nice to her and the next minute he wasn't. Talk about being bipolar! **

**Axel flushed. He felt stupid, letting his temper get the better of him. Heck, it wasn't his fault! Fire was his element after all.**

"**Never mind, let's just get going . . . "**

**Roxas sighed.**

"**Ah, l'amour!" **

**Axel's left eye twitched slightly. **

"**Go away, Demyx . . . " He said trying to keep his cool.**

**Roxas turned around to see Demyx strumming a giant instrument, a content-look on his face.**

"**Admit it, Axel, I think you kinda like Roxas. Not that I can blame you, she is really cute." Demyx said, making his sitar disappear with just a wave of his hand. **

**Roxas blushed. **

"**Zip it, Water boy!"Axel yelled. "Don't you have something better to do?" He asked irritated.**

**Demyx tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Nope, nothing! Besides, Vexen told me that the boss said to help you! So here I am!" The blonde said grinning, walking faster and catching up with the two.**

**Axel sighed. **

"**Okay Roxas, listen up. Rule one is probably the most important so take a mental note. Whatever the Superior says goes, got that?" **

**Roxas nodded. "Got it." She said. He didn't have to tell her twice. She didn't like the thought of going against Xemnas anyway. But still, she couldn't help but wonder . . . "Axel, what happens If I don't obey **_**him**_**?" **

**Both Axel and Demyx stopped walking, and turned around to face Roxas. **

"**He'll have you destroyed," Was Axel's grim reply before going on.**

**Demyx glanced back at Axel for a moment. "You see Roxas," Demyx began, "If you're killed as you are now, as a Nobody, you can't come back. Forget going to heaven, or hell, when you die there's nothing. You'll just fade away." He finished, now as grim as Axel was.**

"**I take it that something like that's happened before. Who?"Roxas asked anxiously. **

**Axel stiffened. **

"**Okay, new topic!" **

**Demyx took Roxas by the hand, once again catching up with Axel. **

"**There are thirteen members in the Organization, including myself, you, and Demyx. We each have our own number, and rank. I'm guessing you've already met Saix?"Axel asked.**

"**You mean the creepy guy with the weird scar on his forehead?"**

**Axel smirked, "The one and only!" He chuckled. "Anyway, Saix has managed to butt kiss his way to the top. He thinks he has about as much authority as Xemnas himself, but the truth is he's just full of himself, so don't let him scare you." **

**Demyx snickered. **

**Roxas looked clueless. **

"**Don't worry Roxy. You'll learn soon enough." Demyx said wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. **

"**Let's start from the top!" Axel said, leaning against a nearby pillar. "First there's the Superior, Xemnas. He the founder of the Organization so of course he's No. 1. But personally, in my opinion, I think that guy is nuts." He said quietly, making sure no one else but Demyx and Roxas heard him.**

"**Ooh! Axel, tell her what the Superior's REAL name is!" Demyx chimed.**

"**We'll tell her later." Axel said trying to suppress his laughter. **

**Once again Roxas looked clueless.**

"**Next there's No. 2, Xigbar, the Free Shooter."**

"**He's kind of old. Funny guy! But don't ever steal his eyepatch! Believe me. It's a bad idea!" Demyx said, wincing a bit. **

"**Then there's No. 3, Xaladin, the Whirlwind Lancer." **

"**The guy has got male PMS." **

"**No. 4, Vexen, the Chilly Academic," **

"**I know him, he's the one who took me to the Superior! He's not a people person is he?" Roxas said with a frown. **

"**That's the understatement of the year," Axel grumbled. **

"**No. 5 is Lexaeus, the Silent Hero," Demyx chirped, "The guy's title speaks for himself. He's always in the weight room working out or something, and he's one of the older members of the Organization. Right up there with Vexen and Zexion!" **

"**That brings us to No. 6, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer." Axel said, moving a stray strand of hair out of his face. "That guy gives me the creeps! He's always reading and hardly says a word. " **

**Demyx nodded. "He never laughs at any of my jokes!" He exclaimed.**

"**Demyx, he doesn't laugh at your jokes because you're not funny." **

"**Hey!"**

"**Next is commander kiss butt himself, No. 7, Saix, the Luna Diviner."**

"**Always puckering up to the Superior." **

"**Then there's me," Axel said grinning widely. "No. 8, Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames!"**

"**He likes to light random things on fire, just so you know. He practically singed of Larxene's eyebrows one time!" **

"**She deserved it!" Axel retorted. **

"**I'm No. 9! Demyx! The Melodious Nocturne!" Demyx exclaimed loudly, striking a pose as he did so. **

**Roxas's eyes lit up, "That explains that huge guitar thing you were playing earlier! Wow!" She said, somewhat in awe.**

"**Sitar, Roxy, I play a sitar!" **

**Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't give him any idea's Roxas, the kid can't style his hair, let alone play music!" He chuckled.**

**Demyx pouted. "I happen to like my hair thank you!"He sniffed.**

**Roxas giggled. **

"**No. 10, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." Axel said, snickering at Demyx.**

**Demyx cringed, "Never play strip poker with that guy! He's a friggin' cheater!" He hollered indignantly.**

"**No. 11, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."**

"**More like the Girly Assassin!"**

**No. 12, Larxene, the Savage Nymph." **

"**You called, Axel?" **

**Roxas turned around. A woman with blonde hair walked toward her, an unpleasant smile on her face.**

"**You must be Roxas. I've heard so much about you." The woman, whom Roxas assumed was Larxene, said. **

**Demyx groaned. **

"**Don't you have a rock that needs crawling under, Larxene?" Axel asked, he sounded rather annoyed. **

**Larxene scowled, but ignored him. Her 'smile' returned. "It's nice to finally meet you, Roxas, I'm Larxene." She said in a polite tone that Roxas could tell was fake. "It's nice to finally have another girl around to talk to! Oh I can only imagine!" She hugged Roxas. "If you never need me for anything, you know like beauty tips, give me a call!" **

**Roxas managed to wriggle out of Larxene's clutches, and gave the nymph an even faker smile. "Sure Larxene, that would be nice. I promise that If I ever need tips on how to electrocute myself, you'll be the first person I call!" She said with the same unpleasantness that Larxene made her feel.**

**Larxene's smile faded. **

**Axel and Demyx looked at each other, then both began howling with laughter.**

**Larxene growled, "All right missy, I tried to play nice, but now it's war!" And with that, she stormed off. **

"**Oh man, Roxas!" Axel said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I can't believe you told the hag off! Way to go!" **

**Demyx, who was still laughing, did the same. **

"**That was priceless!"**

**Roxas shrugged. **

"**Well, did you see her hair? She must jump in the tub with a toaster every single time!"**

**They all burst out laughing again.**

**Axel wiped away tears from his eyes. "Well Demyx, I don't know about you but I say she should join us!" He exclaimed.**

**Demyx nodded, still laughing. **

"**Join what?" **

**Demyx finally managed to stop laughing, "Our club! You see Roxas, Axel and I have a bit of a thing we do. We like to pull pranks on the other members of the Organization, and lately we've been looking to make our duo a trio. So whaddya' say? Are you in?" He asked, sounding hopeful.**

**Roxas thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I'm in!" She replied excitedly. **

"**No. 8!" **

**The trio turned to see a rather angry looking Vexen glaring at them. **

"**Have you shown No. 13 around headquarters yet?" Vexen asked.**

"**I was just about to, old man! Now why don't you just let me do my job without you hovering like some nanny!" Axel barked. **

**Vexen looked like he was about to explode. Instead of going on one of his 'respect your elders' rants like Axel thought he would, he turned his attention to Roxas. **

"**It'll have to wait," Vexen said as calmly as he could. "The Superior would like to see you now. Since that oaf didn't show you the way, I suppose I'll have to again. Follow me!" **

**Roxas reluctantly did as she was told, giving Axel and Demyx an apologetic look. **

"**Hurry up!" **

"**Right!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Woo wee! I think this is the longest chapter to date! The trio got a bit sidetracked, huh? Expect all of the Organization in the next chapter to show! I apologize to any Marluxia and Larxene fans, I try not to bash but it's hard not too. Lol. Read and review! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Key of Destiny

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, so we'll begin right away! Oh yeah, since I no longer have anything witty to say for the disclaimer I've given up on it. There's really no point. **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas followed Vexen once more up the many flights of stairs that led to the Superior. She remembered last night, and how she wished more than anything that she didn't have to see Xemnas or Saix again. **

"_Personally I think the guy is nuts!"_

"_Saix has managed to butt kiss his way to the top . . . "_

**Roxas tried to reassure herself as Axel's voice echoed in her mind. She couldn't let Xemnas see that she was afraid. **

"**I won't be able to show you the way up here every time the Superior wants you, so you better be paying good attention!" **

"**Anything's better than listening to you." Roxas muttered under her breath.**

**Thankfully Vexen hadn't heard.**

**Roxas took the time to notice that every floor they climbed, the more windows there were until finally all the walls were composed of clear glass. She looked out into the neon-filled city that lay outside of headquarters. **

**Beautiful. **

**Dark.**

**Luminous. **

**Roxas was having a hard time describing it.**

"**We're here." **

"**What?"**

**Roxas snapped out of her daze. **

**Vexen was pointing to a large white door which took the shape of a strange symbol.**

"**Thank you." Roxas said. But Vexen had already gone. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped inside. Once again, the strange heart-shaped moon was visible.**

"**Ah, Roxas, so good to see you." Xemnas greeted her. **

**Roxas winced. **

"**You too," She paused, "Sir." **

"**I'm guessing you never got that tour of headquarters that I asked No. 8 and No. 9 to give you? Vexen had to show you your way here again." **

"**It wasn't their fault, Sir! I asked them to tell me about the other members of the Organization!" Roxas explained. **

**Okay so it wasn't exactly what had happened, but hey, it was partially true.**

**Xemnas waved his hand. "It's all right, nothing to be concerned about. No. 8 and No. 9 will not be punished. This time . . . "He added with an eerie grin. "Besides, it's better that I explain the Organization anyway." **

"**I already know a little," Roxas said. "The Organization helps other Nobodies like themselves regain their hearts."**

"**That's correct, but do you know how we lost out hearts in the first place?" Xemnas asked.**

**Roxas shook her head.**

"**No." **

"**Darkness. People with weak hearts give in to it, and therefore lose their hearts and become what we call the Dusk Nobodies. Observe . . . " **

**Xemnas gave a sweep of his hand and several small, white hooded creatures appeared.**

**Roxas looked on in awe. **

"**But how come I'm not a Dusk like them?" She asked.**

"**Because, you my dear, are special. You and the other Organization members, including myself, held onto our human forms because we possessed strong hearts in our previous existence." Xemnas explained. "Do you understand?" **

**Roxas nodded.**

"**Yes, I - I think so." **

"**It's our goal as an Organization to reclaim our hearts, and become whole. That is my dream for you all." **

**Xemnas took a graceful stride over to Roxas, stroking her cheek lightly. **

"**You and I Roxas, we're one in the same."**

**Roxas stiffened. **

"**W-What do you mean?" **

**Xemnas chuckled. **

"**You'll see." **

**To Roxas's relief, Xemnas pulled away. **

"**It's time I introduce you to the Organization properly, Roxas . . . " **

**Xemnas led Roxas to another door in the back of the strange room, and opened it. When they were on the other side, Roxas gasped. **

**The room was completely white except for the dark cloaked figures that sat in the tall throne like structures lined against the walls. Each throne had a roman numeral above them. One through thirteen . . . **

**Xemnas put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, before throwing them up into the air.**

"**Fellow members of Organization XIII!" He exclaimed. "I would like to introduce to you our newest member, the final member, to our humble organization! No. 13, Roxas, the Key of Destiny!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! Poor Roxas, evil Mansex being all seductive at her. Poor dear. . . Well, read and review!!!!**

**Love much.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Organization XIII

**A/N: Okay! I would like to thank everyone who's commented, watched, added to their favorites, etc. . . . Anyway, I'd like to let all of you know that I may end up rewriting some chapters, you know fix grammar issues and add more details, but that takes to much time so I'll wait until after I'm done with the whole story which won't be until another 100 chapters or so. Well, that's all! Love much.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Fellow members of Organization XIII!" He exclaimed. "I would like to introduce you to our newest member, the final member, to our humble organization! No. 13, Roxas, the Key of Destiny!" Xemnas motioned for Roxas to sit down in the empty throne marked XIII.**

**Roxas bowed, then scrambled to her seat. She looked around at all the cloaked figures nervously, two she had already become friends with, one already hated her guts, and the other scared the crap out of her! But heck, two out of four wasn't bad! There were still nine other members in the Organization.**

"**Roxas, we are pleased that you've decided to join us. While you're here, I hope you come to accept the Organization as family." Xemnas said with that eerie smile of his. "Now I would like to take this time to formally introduce the other members." **

**Roxas nodded. Axel already told her about the other members, but this time she'd actually get to see them in person.**

"**First is No. 2, Xigbar, the Free Shooter!" **

**A man with long dark hair with a grey streak stood up, removing his hood. His eyes burned bright yellow, and he carried what looked like two giant guns.**

"**No. 3, Xaladin, the Whirlwind Lancer!" **

**He stood up removing his hood, revealing long black dread locks. Roxas couldn't really tell what color his eyes were, but what she did notice were the sharp pointed lances that he carried.**

"**No. 4, Vexen, the Chilly Academic!"**

**Vexen stood up, and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. He carried what looked like a giant blue shield.**

"**No. 5, Lexaeus, the Silent Hero!" **

**As Lexaeus removed his hood, Roxas took note of how well built he was. His hair was cut short and red, and was somewhat curly looking. He didn't look like the type of person you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley that was for sure. His weapon consisted of what looked like a large black and red machete.**

"**No. 6, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer!" **

**A boy with dark blue hair was the next person to remove his hood. Roxas noticed how he had no weapon, and although she was curious as to why, she didn't say anything.**

"**No. 7, Saix, the Luna Diviner!"**

**Saix removed his hood, a cocky smirk sprawled on his face. Roxas wanted to take that claymore he carried and smack him with it, but she didn't. She could only nod.**

"**No. 8, Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames!"**

**Axel stood, removing his hood as he did so. He gave Roxas a grin and winked at her, and summoned both of his chakram. Roxas rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "Show off." She mouthed at him.**

"**No. 9, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne!"**

**Demyx got up, and with a bow he summoned his sitar, playing a slight solo on it before he sat down again, and waved to Roxas. Roxas thought she heard several other Organization members groan at the performance.**

"**No. 10, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate!"**

**A man stood, removing his hood next. He had short blonde hair, and piercing's in his ear. Roxas noticed that his weapons seemed to be a pack of cards. She blinked. Cards? **

"**No. 11, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin!"**

**Marluxia stood, and took a graceful sweep as he removed his hood. His hair was soft pink, and his smile was cruel like Xemnas'. His weapon was a rather large pink and green scythe, and were those. . . flowers?**

"**No. 12, Larxene, the Savage Nymph!"**

**When Larxene stood, she held kunai between her fingers, and Roxas noticed that there was electricity emitting from them. She also noticed that Larxene was glaring at her. **

**It seemed like forever when all the introduction were finished, everyone began to leave after another long speech from Xemnas. Axel walked over to Roxas, and smiled. **

"**Well, what did you think?" He asked.**

"**I'm pretty sure most of the people here a insane, but other than that I like it here." Roxas replied with a smirk.**

**Axel chuckled.**

"**In that case, I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed, opening up a dark portal and stepping through.**

**Roxas stared blankly, unsure of what to do.**

**Suddenly, a hand extended from the portal. **

"**Hurry up!"**

**Roxas took Axel's hand, following him through the portal.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Aaaagh! Painstakingly re-introduced ALL of the Organization members! But oh well, it was necessary. Sorry If this chapter was boring, but eh, it's just one of those things. Well, Read and review! **

**Love much!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Sweet and Salty

**A/N: Not much to say here so, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**As Roxas followed Axel, she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. But Axel had said it was a surprise, so she decided not to ask.**

**Soon the darkness of the portal disappeared, and Roxas found herself in a familiar setting.**

**This is where Axel had found her the day before.**

"**It's called Twilight Town," Axel said, closing the portal behind him.**

"**Twilight Town?" **

"**It's where all the Nobodies are 'born', but that's not what we're here for." Axel replied with a smile. "See that clock tower over there?"**

**Roxas turned her attention to where Axel was pointing. The clock tower was beautiful, a tall structure that hung over the town. **

"**Yes."**

"**Meet me there in half an hour!"**

"**Huh? Hey wait a minute!"**

**But Axel had already vanished, leaving Roxas to find the clock tower all by herself. She muttered something under her breath, but there was no point in being angry. She only had half an hour to find the clock tower, so she had better get moving.**

**It had already been ten minutes, and Roxas found herself wandering Twilight Town without a clue as to where she was going. **

"**Hey! You lost?"**

**Roxas turned around to see three kids around her age. They one who had asked her was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, Roxas blushed, he was kinda cute.**

"**Well, uh, you see the thing is . . . " Roxas sighed, and hung her head. "Yes."**

**The boy laughed.**

"**No problem, you must be new here!" He said smiling. "The name's Hayner! And these two here are my friends!"**

**Another boy with black hair and brown eyes stepped up, "The name's Pence!" He exclaimed.**

**There was a girl with them too. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Olette!" She exclaimed.**

"**What's your name new girl?" Hayner asked.**

"**I'm Roxas." Roxas replied.**

"**Hmm, Roxas . . . " Hayner said to make sure he'd remember. "All right Roxas, where is it you need to get to?" He asked.**

"**The clock tower, you see I'm meeting someone there in twenty minutes." Roxas explained.**

**Olette giggled, "Boyfriend?" She asked.**

**Roxas flushed, "What!? No way! He's just a friend of mine!" She said defensively. **

"**Uh huh, sure! Well, Hayner, I think we better hurry and help Roxas out before she misses her date!"**

"**It's not a date!"**

**Hayner and Pence laughed. **

"**Calm down Roxas," Pence said. "Olette's only teasing you." **

**Hayner nodded, "Yeah, but she's actually really sweet so don't let it bother you." He added.**

**Olette sighed. "Sorry If I made you upset Roxas, no hard feelings?" She asked.**

**Roxas smiled.**

"**No hard feelings!"**

"**All right troops! We have a mission we can't afford to fail, help escort Roxas to the clock tower!" Hayner exclaimed. **

"**Yes sir!" Olette and Pence said with a salute.**

**Roxas laughed, and saluted as well.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel stood in line for what seemed like hours. He hated waiting for anything, but he wasn't about to leave. This was important! Besides, it was his present to Roxas. He smiled. He couldn't help but like the kid. She was sweet, and yet she could tell Larxene off in a heartbeat! **

"**Excuse me, sir?" **

**Axel turned his attention to the shop keep, who was looking impatient. Evidently the line had moved faster than he expected. **

"**Oh yeah, two Sea-salt ice-creams please."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas and the others talked as they made their way to the clock tower. Even though she had just met Hayner, Pence, and Olette it felt as though she had known them her whole life. **

"**So Roxas, promise to come back and visit us here in Twilight Town?" Hayner asked as they reached the clock tower.**

"**I promise." Roxas replied.**

**Olette gave her a hug, and Pence smiled at her. **

"**Okay, that's enough with the warm and tingly feeling crap! We've gotta practice at the Sandlot for the upcoming Struggle challenge!" Hayner exclaimed. "See ya around, Roxas!" And with that he bolted.**

"**Hey Hayner, wait up!" Pence exclaimed as he chased after his friend.**

"**Bye, Roxas!" Olette said as she waved goodbye, hurrying to catch up with the boys.**

"**Bye!" Roxas waved back. She turned to the clock tower, looking around. Where was Axel?**

"**Hey Roxas!"**

**Roxas looked up. Axel was at the top of the clock tower, waving back down at her. She sighed, great, more walking.**

**Well, eventually after about a hundred stairs or so, Roxas had made it to the top of the clock tower. She was panting slightly, giving Axel a glare.**

"**What's with the look Roxas? Don't tell me you're feeling tired?" Axel said teasingly. **

"**Shut up," Roxas groaned, sitting down next to Axel. "So, why did you bring me here?" She asked sounding rather exasperated.**

**Axel motioned toward the sun, which was setting over Twilight Town. **

**Roxas stared in awe. **

"**You like it?" Axel asked.**

"**It's beautiful!" Roxas exclaimed.**

"**Here."**

**Roxas blinked as Axel handed her what looked like an ice cream. She took it, and examined it. "How come it hasn't melted?" She asked.**

"**That's the best part about Sea-salt ice-cream. It never melts!" Axel exclaimed, pulling out a second ice-cream.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Roxas asked suspiciously.**

"**We're friends now, aren't we?"**

**Roxas couldn't help but smile. Axel really sounded sincere. **

"**Yeah," She replied. "Best friends."**

**Axel smiled and took a bite of his ice cream.**

"**Man! This ice-cream is salty!" He exclaimed.**

**Roxas took a bite out of her ice-cream next.**

"**Nope, it's sweet!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Awww! Too cute! Squees I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Read and review!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Nightmare

**A/N: Wow, I got a handful of reviews for the last chapter! Yay! Thanks everyone! Sorry, for the late update. Some idiot in apartment B was messing around with the phone lines and we didn't have service for three days. Then this morning I guess my pillow fell off my bed and in a daring rescue I saved it, but I hit my head on my computer desk which is right next to my bed and I blacked out. But yeah, enough of my ranting. On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Sora_

**Roxas looked up, half-asleep. **

_Sora, you lazy bum! Wake up!_

**A girl with short brown hair was looking down at her, and she didn't seem to be too happy. **

"**Who are you?" Roxas asked groggily. **

**The girl raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Sora, did you hit your head?" She asked. "It's me! Kairi!"**

**Roxas crossed her arms in annoyance, "And why do you keep calling me Sora!? My name isn't Sora. It's Roxas!" She yelled.**

**The girl, Kairi, rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously. "All right **_Roxas_**, I'll play along! Anyway, I came to tell you that the raft is finished!" She said.**

**What was wrong with this girl? Roxas wondered. She looked around. Where was she? There was sand, palm trees, and an ocean. An island maybe?**

"**Hey, Kairi! Sora!"**

**The two turned around to see a boy with medium length white hair, and turquoise eyes walking toward them carrying a couple of logs.**

"**Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, waving over at him.**

"**Riku . . . " Roxas trailed off. **

**Everything went dark around her, the island seemed to fade into darkness. Roxas began to panic.**

"**Is Kairi with you?"**

**Roxas spun around. Her eyes widened, it was that boy. Riku . . . **

**Riku extended his hand out to hers. **

"**Sora, come with me . . . " **

**For some reason, Roxas wanted to take his hand. She reached out for Riku, but the darkness was so thick it wasn't letting her through.**

"**Don't fear the darkness, Sora . . . "**

"**Riku!" Roxas cried out as the darkness engulfed Riku.**

**Once again Roxas found herself in different surroundings, a cave of some sorts. **

"**Sora . . . " **

**Roxas turned around.**

"**Kairi!"**

**Roxas ran toward Kairi as the darkness crept closer. She reached out her hand toward the brunette. "Kairi!" She screamed.**

**The darkness claimed yet another victim.**

_Don't be scared . . . _

"**That voice!"**

**Suddenly, a bright light shone through the darkness. Roxas covered her eyes it was so bright.**

_You possess the strongest weapon in the world . . . _

**Roxas felt something cool in her hand, like metal, form in her hand. When the light faded, she looked down and saw what looked like a giant key in her hand.**

_Keyblade . . . _

"**Keyblade?" Roxas repeated. "What's a Keyblade?"**

_The Keyblade, the power within you . . . _

"**The power within me?"**

**Roxas felt dizzy all of the sudden, and she began to fall. The darkness was engulfing her. **

"**No," She whispered. "I have to find them first . . . "**

**Roxas fell further into the darkness. **

_Riku . . . _

_Kairi . . . _

**Roxas blacked out.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. "What was that!?" She yelled clutching her head. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. After taking several deep breathes, Roxas calmed down. She looked around her room. Nothing was amiss. She stood up, walked over to the door and stepped out.**

**The hallways were dark, with only the light of an oddly shaped moon to guide her, Roxas tried to find Axel's room. Earlier that day, Axel had said that they were friends, so maybe he could make her feel better about that dream. . . She thought it was strange, Demyx had even said that Nobodies can't dream. So then why. . .**

**WHAM!**

**Roxas found herself on the ground, a dark figure loomed over her. **

_Darkness. . ._

"**Go away!" Roxas screamed at whatever she had just ran into. **

"**Roxas?"**

**The figure reached out for her.**

_That dream. . ._

"**I said, go away!" Roxas screamed again. **

**There was a flash of light, and this time Roxas tried to hit whatever it was that was trying to get her.**

"**What the hell!? Damn it, Roxas! Open your eyes!"**

"**Huh?"**

**Roxas reluctantly opened her eyes.**

"**Axel?"**

**The red head towered over her, wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants. He was holding the side of cheek which was bleeding. "Why the hell did you hit me with that thing for!?" He demanded.**

"**What?"**

**Roxas looked down, and in her hand was . . .**

_Keyblade. . ._

**Roxas dropped the Keyblade, and stared at it, then at Axel. **

**Axel's expression softened. **

"**Roxas, what's going on?" He asked. **

"**I don't know. . ." Was all Roxas could say. Then she bolted. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know I'm evil. But I promise next chappie will be up shortly! Read and review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Memory's Skyscraper

**A/N: Well, I figured I had better update soon like I promised what with the death threats I was getting If I didn't! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It was raining.**

**Roxas ran. She was tired, but she didn't stop. Soon she had found her way outside of headquarters and into the neon city. Even then she kept on running. What had just happened!? She attacked Axel! With that thing . . . With the Keyblade! Why did those people call her Sora!? Who were they!? **

**There was movement in the darkness. **

_Keyblade master! _

**Roxas stopped running finally, and looked around. Shadows with glowing yellow eyes were coming toward her. "I'm not the Keyblade master!" She yelled. "Stop calling me that!"**

_Sora!_

_Keyblade!_

"**I'm not Sora!"**

**They didn't listen, these things whatever they were! She tried to think back to what Vexen had called them when he took her to see the Superior . . . **

"_The Heartless . . . "_

**Yes! The Heartless! Axel had fought them too. They had called her Sora then also. But why!? Nothing made sense!**

**Just then one of the Heartless lunged at her . . . **

**She dodged it and continued running. **

**The Heartless gave chase.**

**Roxas realized she couldn't run forever, so she quickly looked around for a place to hide. **

**Up ahead there was a tall building, like a skyscraper. In fact, it **_was_** a skyscraper. She read the sign that hung over it in giant neon: Memory's Skyscraper. Well, one thing was for sure, this was as good a place as any to hide from those Heartless. She threw open the door, which was open, and ran up the stairs. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel had thrown on his Organization cloak and made his way after Roxas. Something was wrong. She was scared, as ridiculously as it seemed for any Nobody to feel anything, Axel knew Roxas had been terrified. She had even attacked him with, and at this he couldn't believe, with the Keyblade! He had figured she was that Sora boy's Nobody, but to be able to wield the Keyblade, now that was something!**

**However, at the moment, Axel didn't care about the Keyblade. All he cared about was finding Roxas . . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas stood at the top of the skyscraper. For a while she thought she would be safe, but even here the Heartless had followed her. **

_Keyblade!_

**They shrieked. **

**Roxas backed up slowly as the Heartless gathered around her. Soon she wouldn't be able to back away, not unless she wanted to fall off it. **

"**Go away!" She yelled. "I don't have the Keyblade!"**

_Lies!_

**One of the larger Heartless grabbed her ankle. Roxas panicked. She couldn't fight back! **

**Once again a bright light shown through the dark, and the Heartless backed away. Roxas felt a familiar coolness in her hand, and looked down. **

**The Keyblade!**

_Keyblade!_

**Roxas stared at it for a moment, as if contemplating on what to do. But she knew, she couldn't run away this time. She had to fight. She held out the Keyblade, her eyes narrowing.**

"**You want it!? Come and get it!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel **_hated _**the rain. Of course it was only natural, his being the Flurry of the Dancing **_Flames_, **and all. But at that point, he didn't care if he got wet or not. Roxas wasn't safe, not while the heartless were obsessing with Keyblades!**

"**Roxas!" He called. **

**No answer.**

"**Roxas!" **

**Still, no answer . . . **

**That's when he noticed the swarms of Heartless gathered around the Memory's Skyscraper. He swore under his breath. He couldn't fight of the Heartless using fire.**

**Oh, well!**

**Axel summoned his chakram, running toward the Skyscraper at full speed with a smirk on his face.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas slashed through the Heartless using the Keyblade. She was tired, but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't let herself quit! **

**Somehow, this seemed familiar. Everything did. The way they Keyblade felt in her hand's, the way she felt determined while fighting the Heartless: The feeling that told her that she couldn't give up. **

**Nobodies didn't feel though, so maybe it was a memory. **

**A memory of how she used to feel back when she had a heart. Roxas knew she didn't have one, she wouldn't be here if she did. So all of these feelings were based on memories. Maybe that's who **_those _**two were . . . Kairi and Riku. They were just memories . . . **

**Roxas cried out as she felt a searing pain run through her back, it was so intense that it brought her down to her knees. **

**Was it the pain she had felt before? The pain of not having her heart? **

**No, this was different. There was blood . . . **

"**Roxas!" **

**Roxas looked up, her eyes widened. **

"**Axel!"**

**Several more Heartless came at her, but Roxas blocked them with her Keyblade. **

**Axel destroyed a good amount of Heartless by the time he reached Roxas, who was trying her best to fight back. But she was hurt . . . He noticed the large gash on her back, and the blood that oozed from it. **

**That's when the Heartless began to retreat back into the shadows. As dumb as they were, they knew that they had lost this round. **

**Axel turned his attention back to Roxas, who was now attempting to stand. **

"**Roxas!" **

**He quickly rushed over to the blonde who was slumped over, clutching the Keyblade tightly in her hand. She looked terrible! She was wearing the dress he had found her in back in Twilight Town, which was now practically in shreds and stained in blood. **

"**You idiot!" Axel yelled. "Why did you have to go run off like that!? Huh!?" **

**Roxas only smiled, "Sorry," she replied. "I had a nightmare . . . " **

**Axel caught Roxas as she collapsed. **

**Blue eyes locked with emerald. **

"**Axel?" Roxas said. **

"**What?"**

**Roxas gave the red head a small peck on the cheek, the one she had cut earlier. **

"**Let's go home." **

**Axel turned about as red as his hair, and tried his best to hide his smile.**

"**You really are something." **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I did it! Another chapter finally done! This chapter was for Erinicole who I believe mentioned earlier something about a kiss . . . This one's for you! Love much!**

**Read and review!**

**Oh yeah, in case you're interested head over to youtube and look me up! I just posted and AkuRoku vid on there that I think you'll all like. Just look up my user name which is the same as my user name on **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Thinking of You

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel kicked off his boots as laid back down in his bed. It had been one hell of a night, but seeing the blonde asleep, safe and sound next to him made it seem well worth it.**

**Roxas had fallen asleep on their way back to The Castle that Never Was, but Axel hadn't minded carrying her at all. After they had returned, Axel had changed Roxas out of her torn up garment and into one of his T-shirts, after bandaging her wounds.**

**Axel sighed.**

"**You're a real pain in the ass," he grumbled. But he only half meant it. Roxas meant a lot to him, even after just a short time of two days. Maybe it was because she made him feel the same way that **_she _**had . . . **

**Axel turned over on his side, it had been ages since he had even thought of **_her_

"_The name's Kilixia! Got it memorized!?"_

**He chuckled at the memory, smiling, but the smile faded. **

**Kilixia had been the first No. 13 of the Organization, long before Roxas. But Kilixia . . . She had turned against the Organization and was ultimately killed by Saix.**

**Maybe. . . Maybe that was why he hated Saix so much. Because that bastard had taken away from him the one person who had ever truly made him feel like he had a heart. . .**

**Kilixia.**

**He loved her. Even if he didn't feel anything, like the Superior said, he had felt this strong desire to be with her. To hold her. . . To kiss her. . . **

**Roxas was making him feel the exact same thing.**

**And that's what was scaring him so much at that moment. . .**

**To lose her, and to lose those feelings all over again.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Why are you doing this!? Don't you know what's going to happen to you if the Superior finds out!" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**He had warned her. . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Because the Organization isn't what it's pretending to be! Xemnas doesn't want to help us get out hearts back, he just wants power!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Those had been her final words. . .**

-

-

-

-

_Saix raised his claymore above his head, and Axel tried his best to stop him. But it was no use, Saix overpowered him. . ._

_The claymore flew down at full strength, sending Kilixia flying across the room. . ._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**And that was all he remembered. He had blacked out. But when he awoke, he heard the news that Kilixia had been destroyed. **

**He was surprised that Saix hadn't killed him then as well. Maybe it had been luck. . . If you could really call it that. **

**Roxas groaned in her sleep, snapping the red head out of his thoughts.**

**Axel turned over to see that Roxas had curled up into a ball beside him, shivering. He sighed, and pulled the girl close to him. Having fire as your element had a number of advantages, such as being your own personal heater for example. . .**

"**Roxas?"**

**The blonde continued to sleep peacefully, and had finally stopped shivering, scooting even closer to Axel.**

**Axel buried his face in Roxas's neck, closing his eyes, and fell asleep.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hopefully you all understand why Axel is so touchy about people he cares about going against the Organization, which was hinted in an earlier chapter although I can't remember which one. XD But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! More about Kilixia and Axel's relationship in future chapters! Read and review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Pain in the Axel

1**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I was pressed for time. But this one will be longer, I promise! I'm glad you all like my story so far! Love much!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas opened an eye to find the sun shining directly into her face. She groaned and turned onto her side where she came face to face with a certain red head . . . **

"**Morning sunshine," Axel greeted her with a smirk. **

"**What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" Roxas demanded, quickly attempting to get up but found she was trapped in Axel's embrace. **

"**Relax. You're in my bed. . ." **

**Roxas's jaw dropped, and Axel swore he saw her eye twitch.**

"**Um, wait that didn't . . . " Axel stammered, releasing Roxas from the hold he had on her. **

**Roxas got out of the bed, and stood with her arms folded, staring down Axel.**

"**Well, I'm waiting!" **

"**Remember last night? Ya' know. . . When you attacked me with that Keyblade thing and then ran off!"**

**Roxas's arms fell to her side as she suddenly remembered. **

"**Oh. . ."**

**Axel sat up fuming, "Oh? Oh!? Is that all you can say!? I happened to save your ass last night, the least you could do is say thanks! But no, I do something nice, like bandage you up and give you something to wear and you act like I'm a freaking rapist!" He yelled. **

"**I'm sorry," Roxas said feeling ashamed of herself. "I guess, I overreacted a little. . ." **

"**A little!?" Axel hollered.**

**Roxas frowned.**

"**Okay, I overreacted a lot! But you don't have to act like an ass about it! I said I was sorry, but I guess sorry isn't good enough for you!" She hollered back at him.**

**Axel raised an eyebrow, then frowned. **

"**As a matter of fact, it isn't." He said. **

**Roxas scoffed. **

"**Some friend you turned out to be. . . You can't even accept a simple apology!"**

"**Where are you going!?" **

**Roxas turned around, her fists curled by her sides, and gave Axel a glare so fierce that it put Larxene's to shame. **

"**Away from you!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her. **

**Axel buried himself under the covers, muttering something evil about women being too sensitive. . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas stormed down the hallway, wearing nothing but a long black T-shirt that belonged to Axel. That man was the world's biggest. . .**

"**Jerk!" She yelled loudly.**

"**Excuse me?"**

**Roxas jumped, she thought she was alone. She was sure of it!**

"**Uh, yeah. . . Hate to interrupt you little rant there, but could ya keep it down some? I'm trying to sleep here. . ." **

**Roxas glared at the tall man before her.**

"**Xigbar, right?" **

**Xigbar nodded.**

"**Yep, and let me tell you something little lady. You shouldn't be screaming around the Organization so early in the morning, especially when a cool old dude like me is trying to catch some Z's, ya know what I'm saying?" He said with a smile. **

**Roxas stared at him like he was on drugs or something. . .**

**Xigbar's smile faded.**

"**Whatever. . ." **

**Roxas continued staring as Xigbar phased up through the ceiling. **

"**Okay. . ."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Dance water, dance!" **

**Axel's eyes shot open as he felt the cold, wet, familiar feeling of water wash over him. He also somehow managed to fall out of his bed. . .**

"**What the hell!?" Axel exclaimed looking around, completely drenched. **

**Demyx towered above him, looking rather angry.**

"**What did you do to her!?" He demanded.**

**Axel stared blankly at him.**

"**To who?" **

"**To Roxas!" **

**Axel stood up, looking positively livid.**

"**I didn't do anything to that little brat!" He yelled defensively.**

**Demyx looked at him skeptically. **

"**Then how come she's locked herself in her room, and refuses to come out! She won't even talk to me!" He said rather dramatically. **

"**Demyx, there could be a million reasons why she wouldn't want to talk to you." Axel said taking his pants off.**

**Demyx blushed. **

"**Uh, what are you doing?" He asked meekly. **

**Axel stared at him.**

"**I'm changing clothes since you got mine all wet, why?" **

**Demyx turned around.**

"**N-No reason!" He replied quickly. **

**Axel sighed.**

"**You're so immature Demyx," He said walking over to the blonde.**

"**Uh. . . Axel?"**

"**Shh. . ." **

**Axel pressed his fingers to Demyx's lips.**

**Demyx gulped.**

"**You know Demyx, it's perfectly natural for two guys to see each other naked. . ." Axel said seductively. A smirk on his face**

"**Really?"**

**Axel's smirk faded.**

"**No! Now get the hell out!" **

**Demyx didn't need to be told twice, and vanished into his portal.**

**Axel grinned. **

**Victory was his!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas laid on his stomach, seeing as her back still hurt from the other night. **

**She sighed.**

"**Stupid Axel," She muttered. **

**He could've been more understanding to as how she would get the wrong idea, it was kind of hard not to! She had been half-naked in bed with him! **

**Roxas blushed.**

_C'mon Roxas! Mind out of the gutter!_

**He had said they were friends, yet he had been a complete ass to her! And she had even apologized to him!**

**Roxas scoffed.**

"**Men. . ." **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel had dried off and changed into his Organization cloak. He tried to get that morning out of his head, but he was finding it difficult. **

"**Damn it," He cursed, slamming his fist against the wall. **

**Why couldn't he just accept her apology!? **

**It was stupid really, he was a grown man and yet he was acting like a spoiled child. He didn't want Roxas to hate him or anything, in fact they were supposed to be friends! **

"_Some friend you turned out to be. . ." _

**Axel kept hearing those words over an over again in his mind, playing back like a broken record. . . And they hurt. **

**He chuckled.**

**He was always telling himself and others that Nobodies had no feelings, and yet he felt things. But whether or not those feelings were real. . . Axel didn't know. **

"_Best friends. . ." _

**But what he did know, was that even if those feelings weren't real. . . He wanted to feel something other than misery. He wanted happiness, even if it fake. . . He could always tell himself it was real. **

**And who knows?**

**Maybe it could be real. . . **

**With Roxas.**

**Axel smiled.**

**He just needed to stop pushing her away.**

"**Yeah, that's it."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It's finished! Poor Axel, being a Nobody must be confusing! Anyways, geez! I think Axel may really be bipolar!**

**Axel- Am not! **

**Me- Oops, did I say that out loud?**

**Love much!**

**Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Standard Apology

1**A/N: Sorry for the delay! School has started up again and I need good grades If I want a PS2! Kingdom Hearts shall be mine!!! Muwahahaha! -Cough- Yeah well, enough of that. . .**

**On with the fic!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas stared at her ceiling. She was bored with a capital "B". **

"**Gah! Stupid Axel!" **

**The blonde fumed to herself. **

"**It's all **_his _**fault!" **

**Roxas sat up.**

"**Ugh! That's it! I can't take this any more!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Demyx sat outside of Roxas's room gloomily strumming his sitar. There was no point in going inside. Sure Roxas had locked the door, which could easily be bypassed using a portal, but that wasn't the problem. Roxas just wouldn't talk about what had happened between her and Axel. **

**Demyx blushed. **

**Axel had tried seducing him. . . Sort of. **

**He giggled. **

**Demyx's thoughts were interrupted as Roxas emerged from her room, dressed in her Organization cloak. **

"**Hey Roxy!" He greeted, his sitar vanishing. "You wanna talk about. . ."**

"**Yeah sure, maybe later Demyx! Listen, I need your help!" Roxas said urgently. **

**Demyx stood up, and punched the air.**

"**You want me to help you go beat up Axel!"**

"**Uh, actually. . ."**

"**We could get Xigbar to help!"**

"**No, um actually Demyx. . . I gotta pee." **

**Demyx stared for a moment. **

"**You gotta do what now?"**

**Roxas wiggled a little bit. **

"**Why don't you just ninja poof yourself there?"**

**Roxas stared blankly. **

"**What?" She asked.**

**Demyx laughed.**

"**You know, make a portal and get to the nearest bathroom that way!" He exclaimed.**

**Roxas groaned. **

"**I don't know how!" **

"**It's easy! Just think hard where you want to go to!" **

**Roxas squirmed. **

"**I'd rather not," She said wincing. **

**But Roxas closed her eyes and imagined herself in a nice luxurious bathroom. . . **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel stared at his ceiling. He was thinking of the best way to apologize to Roxas, which so far was going nowhere. He chewed on the end of his pencil. So far he had already gone through nine pieces of paper trying to think of a good apology. The proof was in the pile of ash accumulating at his bedside. **

"**Roxas, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Please forgive me. . ." Axel trailed off. **

**The piece of paper went up in flames. **

**He sighed. **

"**Damn romance novels! They make this crap look so easy!" He yelled. "I mean heck, if I wanted too I could get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness like Kyle did with Gloria, except I'm not a pansy like Kyle! Therefore I must do something manly and non-humiliating!" **

**Axel rubbed his chin.**

"**But what!?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas sighed with relief as she exited the bathroom. Thank god for the Ninja poof trick! Or whatever it was called. . . **

"**Okay, I just gotta think hard about where I want to go and. . ."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel had his pillow over his face. **

**Maybe he could just suffocate himself and not have to worry about apologizing. . .**

**He groaned. **

**Now he was starting to sound like Zexion.**

"**Shit!"**

**Axel looked up from his pillow, and what he saw made him burst out laughing. **

**Roxas was above him stuck half-way between the ceiling. **

"**Shut up, Axel! And help me down!" She yelled at him.**

**Axel grinned. **

"**Aw, but you look so cute hanging there!" **

"**Axel!"**

"**All right, all right! Give me your hand. . ."**

**Roxas reached out, and found herself slowly easing out of the ceiling as Axel helped her down. **

**This of ended up with Roxas being on top of Axel in a rather compromising position. . .**

**Axel grinned madly. **

**Roxas attempted to get off, but Axel stopped her. **

"**Aw, Roxas, going so soon?" Axel teased. **

**Roxas, who was still straddling Axel, glared at the red head.**

"**You pervert! I came here to talk and all you're interested in is getting in my pants!" Roxas yelled, blushing madly. **

"**Don't be silly Roxas, we both know you're not wearing any pants under there! You don't have any yet!" **

"**I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that," Roxas said with a sigh. **

**Axel sighed as well. **

"**Look Roxas, I'm sorry about everything that's happened today. I was a jerk, and I accept your apology."**

**Roxas blinked.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Oh, don't act so surprised! I admit when I'm wrong, and I was wrong to treat you like that. So. . . WillyoupleaseforgivemeRoxas!" Axel said quickly, closing his eyes; fearing the worst.**

**Roxas smiled.**

"**I forgive you, Axel." **

"**Huh?"**

**Roxas giggled.**

"**I said I F-O-R-G-I-V-E you, got it memorized?" She said with a wink.**

**Axel managed to sit up, Roxas still in his lap. **

"**You mean it?" He asked with a little uncertainty. **

**Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Of course I do, why?" **

"**No reason." Axel replied quickly.**

"**Axel, I'm sorry about what I said about you not being a good friend." Roxas said meeting Axel's gaze. "Back in Twilight Town, I meant what I said about you and I being best friends, and I don't want that to ever change just because of some dumb old fight." **

"**Me neither." **

"**Truce?"**

"**Truce." **

**Axel smiled.**

"**I promise that I won't ever hurt you again, Roxas." He said placing a hand on the side of her cheek. **

"**You didn't hurt me Axel, I was just. . ." Roxas started, but Axel put a finger to her lips. **

"**Roxas. . ."**

"**Y-Yeah?" **

"**How does make-up sex sound to you?" **

**BAM!!! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Demyx stood outside of Axel's room, listening in against the door. Suddenly, it burst open. Roxas emerged, fuming.**

"**So did you too make-up?" Demyx asked innocently. **

**Roxas paused, a small smile on her face.**

"**Something like that. . ."**

**Demyx peered inside of Axel's room, and saw Axel holding the side of his face.**

"**Oh come on Roxas, it was just a joke!" He exclaimed, wincing. **

**Demyx blinked.**

**Meanwhile, Roxas walked back to her room finding that she couldn't stop smiling.**

"**Roxas!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Make-up sex by the way, was the manly, non-humiliating thing Axel had planned on doing. The perve! Teehee! Poor Axel! Read and review!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet Oblivion

1**A/N: Wow! Thanks all so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting the last chapter to get so many reviews so soon! Anyway, I won't be updating as quickly for a while. Like I said school has started and I need good grades! Plus, I'm getting a job soon. But I will write as often as I can! **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**About a month had passed since Roxas had joined the Organization. She knew her way around headquarters pretty well, and she had finally mastered using portals. Or as Demyx had called it, the Ninja poof. She had also mastered using her Keyblade, something that the many hours of sparring with Xigbar had helped her with.**

**The blonde was currently busy reading the book that Zexion had gotten her. It wasn't anything special really, just a little something to congratulate her for joining the Organization. She liked Zexion, he was always being nice to her in that subtle way of his.**

**Suddenly, Roxas had the feeling that she was being watched.**

**She closed her book.**

"**Xigbar, that's really starting to get old." She said without looking up.**

**The Free Shooter sulkily got down from the ceiling, frowning at Roxas.**

"**You're getting good at this Roxas, pretty soon it won't be fun anymore!" Xigbar exclaimed grumpily. **

**Roxas laughed, playfully punching Xigbar in th arm. **

"**Aw, don't worry! You can always stalk Demyx!" She exclaimed.**

"**Haha, very funny." Xigbar said half-heartedly. "Anyway, how does a little sparring session sound?" He asked.**

"**Sorry Xigbar, I promised Axel I'd meet him somewhere!" **

**And with that Roxas opened a portal, vanishing; leaving a confused Xigbar behind. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel paced back and forth in the hallway, waiting patiently for Roxas. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. The thought sickened him, having to leave Roxas. But orders were orders, and his orders were to accompany several of the other Organization members to Castle Oblivion.**

**He cringed. **

**Castle Oblivion was to be Organization XIII's second headquarters. It wouldn't be so bad if he actually liked the people he would be living with, but no! Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Zexion were the ones he'd be stuck with! And the worst thing was that Superior had put Marluxia in charge! **

**However, he was the one who volunteered to go. Why? Because, it was either him or Roxas. **

**They said that the Keyblade master would be joining them at Castle Oblivion, and by Keyblade master they meant Sora. Sora was the key to Roxas's heart, in fact, he **_was_** her heart. It was selfish of him, but Axel knew that if Roxas and Sora were to ever meet. . .**

**He'd lose his best friend. **

**And that Namine girl. . .**

**Axel couldn't risk letting Roxas meet her either. **

"**Hey, Axel!" **

**The red head spun around, coming face to face with Roxas.**

"**Hey, Roxas. . ." **

**Roxas walked over to him.**

"**Gee, what's eating you? You look like Marluxia tried molesting you again!" She said jokingly. **

"**Roxas, I'm going away for a while. . ." **

"**What?" **

**Axel sighed. **

"**Superior gave me and some of the others orders to stay at our new headquarters in Castle Oblivion." **

"**Castle Oblivion?"**

**Roxas thought hard about that name, she had heard it before somewhere. . .**

"**I remember! Marluxia was ranting about how Superior had put him in charge of it, something about it being the new headquarters. . ." **

**She trailed off.**

"**So, you're leaving?" She asked.**

**Axel nodded.**

"**When?"**

"**Today. . ."**

"**What!?"**

**Axel backed away.**

"**Come on Roxas, don't be mad at me! I wasn't allowed to say anything!" He said putting his hands up defensively. **

"**That's no excuse!" Roxas yelled. "That's never stopped you before!" **

"**It's different this time, Roxas!" Axel shot back. **

"**What do you mean?" Roxas asked.**

"**Never mind, that's not the point! I wanted to say goodbye before I left, not get into another fight with you!" **

**Roxas threw her hands up in exasperation. **

"**What am I supposed to do around here all day! Demyx is on a mission, what I don't know! You're leaving! And I'm pretty sure Larxene is going to try and get back at me for tossing Marquis de Sae out the window the other day!" She yelled frantically.**

"**Larxene's going too, if it makes you feel any better. . ." Axel added. **

"**Who else is leaving?"**

"**Roxas I. . ."**

"**Who else!?"**

"**Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen!"**

**Roxas frowned. **

"**There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?" **

**Axel didn't say anything, he wouldn't. No matter how mad Roxas was at him.**

"**Axel, I had another dream last night. . . In my dream, you met **_him _**at Castle Oblivion. You met Sora. . ."**

"**Roxas, I can't say anything else about the mission. I'm sorry. . ." Axel said guiltily. **

**Roxas sighed. There was no point in asking Axel about Sora, every time she tried he'd change the subject or say that he didn't know. Axel was leaving, and so far his goodbye had just turned into another one of their silly arguments. **

"**Just give me a hug and go already," She said with a small smile. **

**But Axel had something else in mind. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, pulling her close to him. He chuckled as Roxas's face turned a deep shade of red. **

"**Axel, what are you. . ."**

**Before Roxas could protest, Axel pressed his lips against hers. He started to pull away, but found that Roxas was stopping him, the front of his coat tightly in her grasp.**

"**Don't go. . ." She whispered.**

**Axel placed a gloved hand on the side of Roxas's face, tilting her chin up gently. **

"**Roxas. . ."**

**Nothing.**

"**Roxas, look at me. . ."**

**Roxas reluctantly met Axel's gaze, tears in her eyes. **

"**Roxas, don't cry. . . Please?" He said wiping away her tears. **

"**Axel?"**

"**Don't do anything stupid, promise?" **

**Axel smiled. **

"**Since when have I done anything stupid?"**

"**Well. . ." **

"**Okay, okay! I promise!"**

**Roxas laughed.**

**Axel turned to leave, but something was stopping him. That something was Roxas. She had the front of his coat clutched tightly in her hands.**

"**Roxas, come on! I gotta go!"**

**It seemed almost like a dream, the ones that go in slow motion. Before Axel knew it, Roxas was kissing him.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Looks like it's my show now, keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." **

"**Um. . . Sure."**

"**Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis. . . Don't go dying on me!" **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Marluxia chuckled darkly, watching as Axel **_tested_** Sora. He turned his attention to the young girl who stood beside him.**

"**You're hero is about to remember everything, Namine. . ."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Woohoo! Another chapter! As for that month of being in the Organization, don't worry. It'll be covered and talked about, so don't hit me with any bricks or blunt or sharp objects. Lol Dun, dun, dun! Things are bound to get interesting! Neh? **

**Read and review!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: A Trio Reunited

**A/N: I did a little digging on my computer, and what should I happen to find? The original Chapter 16 in all it's glory! I re-read the last three chapters and realized that they were like filler chappies to me, and they had to go. They shall be re-written and fixed and what not. I felt as if the story was being rushed. So, to clear up any confusion re-read Ch. 15 and continue on from there. **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel emerged from a portal and into Marluxia's 'office'. It wasn't really an office per say, but it was the place where the Organization members in Castle Oblivion would meet to discuss the **_hero_**. There, Larxene stood waiting for him.**

"**Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." She said cooly. **

**Axel raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**And you're not?"**

**Larxene chuckled.**

"**I haven't made up my mind. . . But I'd like to know what's on yours." **

**Axel collapsed on a nearby sofa, his arms crossed in front of him.**

"**He became a Heartless, Larxene — and you know what happens to people who do."**

**Larxene crossed over in front of him, a serious look on her face. The look was rare, especially for her.**

"**People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings. . ." Larxene placed a hand over the empty void that would be her heart. "They're consumed by the darkness."**

**Axel nodded.**

**"Right," He said with a grin. "But! That didn't happen to Sora. He held onto his feelings, even as a Heartless. Only one other man ever managed to do that." **

**Larxene raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you– the heart chosen by the Keyblade." She smiled cruelly, "Or maybe it's something else. . ." **

**Axel paused.**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Larxene shot him a dirty look. **

"**Don't play dumb with me, Axel! Everyone in the Organization knows about you and Roxas!" She spat venomously. **

"**Really now," Axel said cooly. "If I didn't know any better Larxene I'd say you were jealous!"**

**Larxene laughed darkly. **

"**Me? Jealous!? Hah! Don't flatter yourself!" **

**She took a step closer to the red head.**

"**The only reason you agreed to come to Castle Oblivion was so that Roxas wouldn't have to! If the **_hero _**and her were to meet, Roxas would simply disappear. . ."**

**When Axel didn't respond, Larxene began to cackle madly. **

"**You really are something, Axel! Trying to fill the emptiness inside of you with fake emotions! It's inevitable you know. . . She'll try to find answers, answers that lie only in Sora's heart. Then she'll leave you, just like Kilixia!"**

"**Shut, up!"**

**Axel was angry now. Larxene had crossed the line! He sat up and crossed over to her.**

"**Those feelings I shared with Kilixia once. . . I share them with Roxas too! And they're anything but fake! What would you know about feelings anyway!? What could a cold hearted bitch like you possibly understand!?" He bellowed, grabbing the front of Larxene's coat.**

**Larxene was frozen with fear. She had never seen Axel so angry before. It was a well known fact that Axel was short tempered, but to witness his fury first hand. . .**

"**Let me go!" **

**Axel released her, letting her fall to the ground. He opened a portal and was gone.**

**Larxene was left alone. . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Roxas stared blankly up at the ceiling as she lay horizontal in the hallway of the Castle that Never Was. **

**"Boooorrriiiinnnnggg!" She exclaimed loudly.**

**"No. 13, would you kindly remove yourself from the floor. I need to get by. . ."**

**Roxas glanced up.**

**It was Xaldin.**

**Great! Just who she wanted to see right now-- Tall, dark, and hairy!**

**Xaldin rolled his eyes.**

**"Move!"**

**Roxas stuck out her tongue in protest.**

**"You can't make me!"**

**"Roxy, better do what the guy says before you become swiss cheese!"**

**Roxas sat up straight, her eyes searching the area frantically for a sign. . .**

**A mullet.**

**A sitar.**

**Anything!**

**"Demyx!" Roxas exclaimed happily, casting her gloom aside, got up and ran to the mullet haired boy.**

**Demyx nearly fell over at the force of the hug that Roxas gave him. **

**"Whoah, easy there Roxas!" He said laughing.**

**Xaldin could feel the urge to gag, but supressed it. He just silently left the blondes alone to their hug fest.**

**"Demyx, I missed you so much!" Roxas said, squeezing the Melodius Nocturne tighter.**

**Demyx blushed.**

**"You too, Roxas. . ." **

**"I'm glad you're alright!"**

**"Hey! Have a little more faith in my would ya!?"**

**"Because now I'm gonna kill you!"**

**Demyx slowly backed away from Roxas, his hands out in front of him.**

**"Where the hell have you been!? I want answers!" Roxas demanded, holding her Keyblade threateningly over Demyx.**

**"On a mission, I told you before I left that I was going!" Demyx replied.**

**"Where!?"**

**"I can't tell you!"**

**"You can and you will!"**

**"Never!"**

**Then Demyx did the most dangerous thing he could've done at that moment. . .**

**"Dammit Demyx!"**

**He made a break for it.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Axel decided that whenever Marluxia didn't need him at Castle Oblivion, he would make it a point to go and visit Roxas back at the Castle that Never Was. He needed a break.**

**"Roxas, I'm not gonna tell you!"**

**Axel raised an eyebrow.**

**"The hell you won't!"**

**Axel chuckled.**

**Demyx ran passed him, frantically trying to escape, by the looks of things, a very angry Roxas. **

**"Roxas, leave water boy alone." Axel said stepping infront of Roxas as she ran by.**

**Roxas stopped in her tracks, blinking in disbelief.**

**"Axel?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I lurved this chappie to pieces! Hope you liked it too! Read and review!**


	18. AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE READ

Well, it certainly has been a long time since I've updated this, but, alas, we're not quite there yet. Over the past three years many of you, dear readers, have been waiting for me to update _Bond of Flame. _I thank you kindly for your patience and I promise you that on January 1, 2011 it will be rewarded. There have been some MAJOR changes made to _Bond of Flame_, but I promise you that the spirit of the story is still very much the same. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you will all continue to give me your love and support.


	19. Another author note: Sorry guys

Hello, everyone. I know I said the revised version of Bond of Flame would be published on January 1 of this year but I have been having personal problems I've been having to deal with. I will post the revised Bond of Flame as soon as I am able. Many of the chapters are finished and are ready to be published and I just haven't had the time to do so. I would like to thanks everyone for their support and kind words on this story and I hope you continue to be as patient with me as you have been.


End file.
